parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 8 - Training Part 3 and Bringing The Toyland Express The Domiones and Heading Off To Get The Last Silver Spades.
Here is part eight of the Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Announcer * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 * Thomas`O`Malley (from Aristocats), Flik (from Bug`s Life), Sallvan (from Monsters`Inc), Jack Skellington (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Pinocchio (from Pinocchio), Owl (from Winnie The Pooh), Gurgle (from Finding Nemo), Woody, Buzz Lightyear (from Toy Story Series), Robin Hood (from Robin Hood), Abner & Monty (from The Country Cousin), Dumbo (from Dumbo), Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast), Peter Pan (from Peter Pan), Pongo (from One Hunderd and One Dalmatians), Lady Bug (from Janes and the Giant Peach), Roger Rabbit (from Roger Rabbit), Little Toot (from Melody Time), Susie (from Susie The Little Blue Coupe), Chicken Little (from Chicken Little), Remmy (from Ratatouille), Snow White (from Snow White), Atta (from Bug`s Life) Duchess (from The Aristocats), Mike (from Monsters`Inc), King Arthur/Wart (from The Sword in the Stone), Aladdin (from Aladdin), Mrs Jumbo (from Dumbo), Lampwick (from Pinocchio), Dot (from Bug`s Life), Dash (from The Incredibles), Ten Cents (from TUGS), Scamp (from Lady and the Tramp Series), The Fire Tug (from TUGS), Cure Blossom (from Pretty Cure Series) as Belle, Puffa (from TUGS), Elias (from Elias the Little Rescue Boat), Heimlich (from Bug`s Life), Winnie the Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh), Cinderella (from Jetlag Productions), Luigi (from Cars), Guido (from Cars), Herbie (from Herbie the Fully Loaded), Tramp (from Lady and the Tramp), Jessica (from Roger Rabbit), Flounder (from The Little Mermaid), Flora (rom Sleeping Beauty), Hercules (from Hercules), Big Mickey (from TUGS), Yaemon (from Steam Locomotive Yaemon Big Adventure of D-51), Baby Herman (from Roger Rabbit), Practical Pig (from The Three Little Pig), Stanley (from Stanley), King Triton (from The Little Mermaid), Old Rusty (from TUGS), Donald Duck (from Donald Duck), Daisy Duck (from Donald Duck), Old Rusty (from TUGS), Zeus (from Hercules), Princess Jasmine (from Aladdin), OJ (from TUGS), Big Mac (from TUGS), Sunshine (from TUGS), Top Hat (from TUGS), Warrior (from TUGS), Sora (from Kingdum Hearts), Roxas (from Kingdom Hearts), Riku (from Kingdom Hearts), Kairi (from Kingdom Hearts), Namine (from Kingdom Hearts), and Ansem the Seeker of Darkness (from Kingdom Hearts) as The First Audience * Buster (from Lady and the Tramp Series), Violet (from The Incredibles), Kaa (from The Jungle Book), Randall (from Monsters`Inc), Doom (from Roger Rabbit), Oogie Boogie (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Suzy and Perla (from Cinderella), Beast (from Beauty and the Beast), The Three Little Wolfs (from The The Three Little Pigs), Si, Am (from Lady and the Tramp Series), The Magic Mirror (from Snow White), Scar (from The Lion King), Hyenas (from The Lion King), Panic, Pain (from Hercules), Kuzco (from The Emperor`s New Groove) Mortimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Club), The Policeman (from Lady and the Tramp), Tuck, Roll (from Bug`s Life), Matador (from Feldinand The Bull), Felix the Cat (from Felix The Cat), incent Maloy (from Vincent), The Mayor (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Santa Claus/Sandy Claws (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Zero (from The Nightmare Before Christmas), Wall-E (from Wall-E), Dolly (from Finding Nemo), Boost (from Cars), Snod Rod (from Cars), DJ (from Cars), Wingo (from Cars), Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast), Captain Hook (from Peter Pan), Big Mickey (from TUGS), Burke, Brair (from TUGS), Zorran (from TUGS), Zebedee (from TUGS), Zak (from TUGS), Zug (from TUGS), and Zip (from TUGS) as The Pharmacist's Minions * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 2 * Benny the Cab (from Roger Rabbit) as Child 3 * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The Ringmaster * Pedro (from Pedro) as Child 4 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Pete (Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Montana (Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk * Ivor (Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk * Tootle (from The Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Huey (from Dora the Explorer Circus Train) as Person 4 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) * Blue (Dora the Explorer Circus Train) as Child 6 * Georgia (LIttle Engine That Could) as Person 5 * Jacob Pneumatic (An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 7 * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Jason (from Back of the Klondike) as Person 6 * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 8 * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 7 * Sir Regnald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 4 * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Studio Maker * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 9 * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Ticket Collector * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 10 * Brewster (Chunggington) as Child 11 * Speed Buggy (from Speed Buggy) as Caroline the Car * Chinese Dragon as Grogh's Machine Can * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 12 * Doogal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 13 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 14 * The Weasels as Grogh's Henchmen * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 15 * Rasmus (from Casey Junior and Friends) as Child 16 * Tom Jerry (Onion Pacific) as Child 17 * Sally (from Cars) as Child 18 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 8 * Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 * Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Cinema Lady * Grandpa Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferbs) as Dutch Man * Blossom (from Oh, Dr. Beeching!) as Grogh's Henchman 5 * Bradley Manor (from The Chronicles of Narnia, The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe) and Camelot (from 102 Dalmatians) as Grogh's Henchman 6 and 7 * Flying Scotsman (from 102 Dalmatians) as Grogh's Henchman 8 * 46443 (The Seven-Per-Cent Solution) as Grogh's Henchman 9 * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh the Hellish * Big Mickey (from Tomy Thomas and Friends) as Grogh's Henchman 10 * Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Child 19 * Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Grogh's Henchman 11 * Johnson (from The Polar Express) as Person 10 * Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 11 * Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Mr. Robosuitcase * Barker (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist * Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 20 * Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 21 * Circus Train (from Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 12 Transcript * Rustee Rails: Agent Casey, to get on the pogo stick, press the A button and then the R button to hit the ground, press the B button to get off the pogostick. Press R button routine, no matter what! (Casey obeys and hops onto the pogostick and hops his way the lava onto the three sets of wooden planks and breaks them all and finishes the challenge and cheers with delight) * Toyland Express: One last detail for the machine energy. 6 wild pigs, piggy banks should do the trick! Go to the pressure cooker to find them. (races toward a bush to defeat a backward locomotive to grab the next spade to regain full health. Casey speeds back to the Ski Slope level at the bottom to get a silver spade and dives into the sea in his trunks to swim into a cave. He manages to get onto dry ground in his clothes and grabs another silver spade and hits a switch to activate an elevator. Casey speeds his way back out of the water and up to the top of a high mountain, and gets attacked by a snowball firing machine, but defeats it by whacking it to bits, and hits another switch to open a door next to the platform where the spade was on early) * Casey Jr: Down I go! (activates his helicopter power and flies slowly to the bottom and goes inside to collect the last silver spade and a golden spade) Yay! (Duchess of Hamilton, that was moved by a Diesel, moves toward Casey and pursues him when he escapes into the hubworld's portal and slides down into the top of the cave before he got attacked by some locomotives. He dives into the sea into the other side of the cave and grabs five last silver spades and heads onto the Pyramid Level. In the engine's room, the band starts to play a song called Together) * All: (playing their instruments and singing) Together, all together, Together, all together, Two heads are always better than one, Together, yes, Together makes it fun! * Tex Avery: (plays a banjo with his hands) It takes a bag of barnicles, * Bugs Bunny: (plays a violin with his hands) A bursh of tuna air, * Scooby Doo: (as he lights a match and places it on another in his pocket) A tiny sparks of light to add in there, * Kelly: (as the fire burns a hotbox at Casey's train) Taking the lover's care. * Rut: Add a little water: (tries to put out the fire on Kelly's flagl) Add a little water, * John Lennon: And pinch up two at a time, (gets a bucket of his water to put the fire out on Harry's ponytail) * Paul McCartney: Not long before you know it, * Ringo Starr: (as steam comes out from his ears) The steam is coming from the line, * All: (singing) Together, all together, Together, all together, Two heads are always better than one, Together, yes, Together makes it fun! Together! Together, all together, Two heads are always better than... one! Two heads are better than... one! (all finish at once) * George Harrison: And that's how it works. Together! (Casey speeds toward the Pyramid level while standing something and breaks it down into a cave and grabs the last silver spade. He hurries out toward a station where a train hauled by Flying Scotsman No. 4472, in American style, brings in a Pullman train with nine Pullman coaches, as he whistles into view, only for Flying Scotsman to charge forward and pursue him) Category:Daniel Pineda